


What Lucy Found There

by Tsuuriki



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wyatt's in this one, and talking about feelings, solely for the purpose of pushing Lucy into the arms of one Garcia Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki
Summary: I mulled on this for a bit, wondering what would happen if Garcia got Lucy to open up and have an honest talk about feelings for once.Enjoy!





	What Lucy Found There

Lucy was walking down the hallway, wrapped on sweats, her robe, and a coat she found stashed in a closet. She had just gotten out of the shower- cold shower, mind you. It wasn't bad enough that it was cold in the bunker all the time, but the hot water was non-existent. She really needed to ask Denise about getting a new water heater in this pla-

"Isn't that Flynn's room?" Wyatt's irritated words broke through her own angry train of thought as she moved her hand from the door latch. Sometimes she swore Rittenhouse was behind his jealousy, too. 

"It has been for some time," she sighed. "What do you need, Wyatt?" 

"So you're invading his space now?"

"I've been sleeping on the couch for a while, and he noticed. He dug around in the storage room and came up with a second bed, and offered me a place to stay." 

"Has it ever occurred to you that he is just using you to get the rest of us to forgive him?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but realized quickly that he was still trying to keep her by his side, despite her insistence that he do right by his wife. She wasn't in the mood for his mind games, so she moved the latch to let herself into the room. He placed a hand on her arm, stopping her from opening the door.

"I meant what I said before. He's bad news. Just stay away from him before you get yourself hurt."

\---

On the other side of the door, Garcia was sitting in his chair, reading a book and trying very hard not to listen in on the conversation outside his door. Wyatt had been hovering around Lucy more often since they had gotten back from New York. She told Garcia about their conversation at the police station, how Wyatt later confessed that he still had feelings for Lucy, despite trying to rekindle his marriage. She deserved better, and Garcia made sure to let her know that Wyatt wasn't entitled to her affection, that she made the right choice in pushing him away.

The latch on his door clicked, but the door stayed closed. He could hear hushed voices outside becoming louder and more angry sounding, so he got up to listen and determine if Lucy needed assistance.

"The last time I checked, it was none of your business what I do, or who I choose to spend time with. You lost that privilege when your wife came back from the dead."

"No, I see how it is. You slept with me, and then he came into the bunker. You just couldn't wait to jump into bed with our enemy, could you?"

There was a sharp crack and a grunt, and he was about to slam open to door when Wyatt shouted, "What was that for? I'm just speaking what I see. He spent so much time killing his way through history, and you.. wait. You love him, don't you?"

Garcia held his breath, waiting for Lucy to respond, but Wyatt continued.

"Do you think he could ever love you back? He left you for dead in France. He kidnapped you. He is the reason you don't have your sister anymore."

"I don't have my sister because my mother traded her life for Amy's. I don't have my sister because Emma took away any chance of getting her back." Her voice broke, and Garcia's heart clenched, but he held himself back from opening the door and punching Wyatt through the wall. 

"He doesn't love you. We'll defeat Rittenhouse, he'll get his family back, and you'll be all alone. Trust me, a man doesn't waste a second chance when it's given to him."

He heard Wyatt's footsteps recede, but could still hear Lucy sniffling outside his door. He held his breath as he waited for her to enter. She took a breath and whispered something to herself that sounded like "he's right".

He opened the door to her startled face, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't suppose there is a chance you didn't hear that?"

"I heard enough. He's wrong." he said, closing the gap between them. 

"I know. I just need a little while to myself. I'm going to go make myself a cup of tea and read a book," she said, putting a hand on his chest and turning to walk away. He knew she was putting emotional distance between them, but he needed to get Wyatt out of her head. He put his hand over hers, stopping her retreat.

"Wyatt made his choice, but he doesn't speak for all of mankind. Go in the room and settle in. I'll make you that tea."

"You don't have to.."

"Lucy, I need you to understand something. We're in this.. whatever this is," he gestured between them, "but this isn't going to work if you just shut me out whenever the wind blows sour."

She nodded, slipping into the room and began putting away her effects.

\--

Lucy had dried her hair and warmed up considerably as she waited for Garcia to return, her mind racing through all the ways the conversation could go. They hadn't really put a label on their evolving relationship. A vodka soaked conversation had given way to open flirting, and had opened her up to accepting his affection. 

She had roomed with him for a couple weeks, the air around them becoming charged as they talked and shared stories of their former lives. He hadn't kissed her yet, but she could tell that he was letting her take the lead on that aspect. She could tell that he had respected Lorena in the same way, letting the woman take the first steps rather than pushing her into something she wasn't ready for.

Wyatt seemed to respect Jessica. She had no idea what their marriage was like before Jessica had died, but knew that her death had taken the life out of him. With this new lease, Lucy noticed that Wyatt was otherwise trying to be an attentive husband.

Her life before the bunker had been consumed by academia, occasionally dating and even having a couple semi-committed relationships that spanned several months. Stumbling blindly into what another version of her had with Noah was enough to raise her fears about trusting another person with her heart. She tested the waters with Wyatt, but through the near-kisses and longing looks she caught from him, she had still kept her guard half-raised until Hollywood, and that had shattered her heart.

The feelings she had around Garcia were different still from either of the two men. There was no underlying panic that she associated with his presence. She wasn’t afraid of being caught in the lie of being someone else, wasn’t scared that he was going to leave her if she opened up to him. He had proven that he was here to comfort and listen one night on a bumpy road outside Houston, then again the next night when she had accepted his reaching out. She was trying her best to reciprocate the friendship, letting him open up and heal his wounds left open by the loss of his wife and daughter. 

But could she ever be enough? She mused on this until Garcia re-entered the room a few minutes later, handing her a mug and setting some cookies on the table between their beds.

"I hid these on top of the cabinets after Agent Christopher's last grocery drop-off. They shouldn't be too stale."

Lucy chuckled as she ate the offered treat. It had been a while since she had indulged her sweet tooth, so she ate a second cookie eagerly. 

Garcia sat across from her, trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject. "Back when we were dating, Lorena once called me on holding back in our relationship. 'Waiting is for losers' she told me the first time we kissed. I always tried to respect her and let her take the lead on how fast the relationship progressed, but one thing she told me always stuck: 'Relationships are about equality. Two like-minded people working together to be on the same page. If one person is doing all the pushing forward, the other will often feel forced into progressing.'" He took a moment, staring at his hands and gathering his next words.

"Lucy, I haven't wanted to force you into a relationship with me, because I don't want you to feel like I'm preying on your loneliness. Nor am I weaseling my way into forgiveness. I do honestly want to get to know you. I will treat you as well as you deserve, and I will do what I can to show you that you are better and stronger than your mom ever let you believe. But I can't stand by and say nothing when Wyatt says something that causes you to doubt me. Please don't back out without talking to me about your fears."

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, a laughing sob escaping her throat. "Are you sure you have the time? I have a lot of fears."

"Let's start with the most prevalent one, from what I can see. You opened your heart to a man who wasn't over his dead wife, and were burned badly when she returned. Now you're jumping back into a nearly identical scenario."

"Wow. Am I that much of an open book?"

"No, you are a reasonably cautious woman who wrote a journal."

"I feel like you using the journal is cheating. Shouldn't it be me working to get to know you?"

"You already know a lot about me. But, to address my observation: I told you before that I wouldn't be able to stay with them, even if I found some way to bring them back."

"Anyone that has worked as hard as you have to avenge their family deserves to be a part of that family." 

"But you're forgetting one pretty big detail." He said, walking over to crouch in front of her.

"What's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Your second major concern. Wyatt spilled a pretty big secret outside my door."

Lucy gaped for a moment, wide eyed and ready to flee. Garcia put his hands on her arms, sliding them down to her hands as he sat down next to her.

"I told you earlier. Wyatt's wrong. About all of it. Why do you think I disabled the Lifeboat in a very specific way, instead of blowing the whole thing up?"

"Because you read that we made it back to the present day?" She chuckled.

"Because you had with you the person who designed and built two different time machines. Who but him would think of a bypass, of a way to get the Lifeboat back to the present day? I knew exactly what I was doing." 

"But it was lucky we even got back. Jiya only knew what to do because of two words."

"Anyone who sees those two would know that they are connected on a very deep level, soul mates who finish each other's sentences and die within days of each other in the nursing home. Even back before the bunker, they were made for each other. Which brings me back to the second point."

Her breath caught, seeing what was coming, and tried to stand up. He stood with her, moving his hands back up to her arms. "Lucy, do you trust me?"

She met his eyes, searching for any reason at all to say no. Finding her answer, she nodded.

He moved closer to her, sliding his hands from her arms to cup her face. "Will you continue to trust me with what I'm about to tell you?"

She nodded again, eyes wide at the coming revelation.

"Lucy, I love you. I was hopeless and desperate until you, rather another version of you, came to me and gave me the tool I needed to avenge my family. You were like an angel of mercy, taking the figurative gun from my hand. But now I feel like I have been given a second chance at a life, one I want to start with you." 

Tears were again falling from her eyes as she moved to pull him into her arms.

"The question I have," he continued as he pulled back to look into her eyes, "is whether Wyatt did actually speak some truth, about your feelings for me."

She stood frozen to the spot, suddenly nervous to make the leap. 

Reading the panic in her face, he pressed on. "Please remember that I am not asking to belittle or to gossip, but so that I can make sure we are on the same page in this relationship."

At his words, she raised herself onto her toes to press her lips to his. Pulling back slightly, she breathed the words to him, "I love you, Garcia Flynn. I just worry that you need more than I can give."

He surged forward, reconnecting the kiss and lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss and setting her back down, he took a breath and nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"I need you. The rest will fall into place," he mumbled against her ear.

"But I'll have you know one thing." He looked into her eyes. "If Wyatt gives you further trouble, he's going to have me to deal with. I can't have my gentle and responsive Lucy doubting herself. You're too strong to be brought down by the likes of him."

Lucy giggled, running her fingers through his hair and bringing him back in for another kiss.


End file.
